


Age Ten, Hockey and Poetry

by flib



Series: Nursey Week 2018 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: How poetry comes into Derek Nurse's life and the end of elementary school.





	Age Ten, Hockey and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still away from my computer so I cant tag properly. Sorry this is late!

Being ten is weird because you feel like you are the oldest person at your whole entire school and everywhere else you are just a little kid. It’s the last year of elementary school and you have to start getting ready for middle school and saying goodbye to all your friends even if you don’t want to. Derek is going to different middle school to pretty much everyone but he can walk there from home so it’ll probably be better than his elementary school. Fatemah says that middle school is the worst place on Earth so he has to get ready for that somehow.

Being ten is also super cool; hockey is getting a little more serious and they’re playing real games which is fun! Derek really likes playing defence with his friend Jessie and they’re pretty good at it. Some of the kids at his school and on the team want to be hockey players when they grow up and earn a billions dollars but Derek just wants to have fun and score goals sometimes.

In school they are learning about poetry and Derek thinks it is the coolest way to write. He likes acrostic poetry best which is called that because the poem goes across the page! Rhyming is too hard for some words like ‘hockey’ and ‘butterfly’ but he’ll figure out all that stuff out later, right now he can talk about hockey and butterflies by making sentences and words from their letters! Haikus are also awesome. He likes the pattern of syllables even if he has to count them all on his fingers and double check before he hands them in.

Fatemah is in seventh grade which she says is super easy but all the kids are really mean all the time and their mom’s are looking for high schools for her to go to. She wants to go to a really smart one so she can be an accountant and wear fancy suits all day like their neighbour Mrs Williams. Mama and Mom just want Fatemah to be happy even if it means sending her away to a private school upstate. They’ll all miss her a lot though if she does go away.

This year for the first time they got to go see the Butterfly Conservatory on his actual birthday! Usually, they have to wait for the weekend after his birthday to go but his birthday is on a Saturday so they go straight away and spend pretty much the whole day at the American Museum of Natural History. It’s his favourite place in the whole city and he never wants to have a birthday where they don’t go to it. None of the butterflies land on them this time but he gets to watch them eat nectar from a plate which is pretty cool.

Mostly being ten is pretty good. Derek gets to play a lot of hockey, write the coolest poetry and he sees the butterflies more than once that year. It comes with the downside of turning eleven finishing elementary school and starting middle school which definitely does suck but mostly it’s a pretty good year.


End file.
